jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty the Wonderful Witch
Misty the Wonderful Witch is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Tiffani Thiessen when singing she is voiced by Laura Dickinson. Background Personality Unlike her previous form the Sea Witch, Misty is a motherly, kind, and genuine character with an optimistically pure heart. Powers and abilities As a good witch, Misty functions as a force of good and uses her magic in its service. She possesses various magical abilities that seem to be channeled solely through her wand, and hence she's practically powerless without it. It is revealed in the episode "Witch Hook", her previous form's magic proved to be more powerful as Captain Hook fueled with the power of the Sea Witch's magic mirror, magic proved to powerful for Misty to revert the spell he put on Jake by her hands alone. However, Misty has a vast knowledge of various magic and knew the only way to restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls. Role in the Series Misty first appeared in the episode "Season of the Sea Witch" after the climactic battle between The Sea Witch and the Pirate Princess. The witch gets the upper hand and prepares to blast the Pirate Princess right before Jake and his crew arrives with the rainbow wand. Izzy throws over to The Pirate Princess and the latter finally blasts the Sea Witch, transforming her into the beautiful Misty the Wonderful Witch. Misty reappears in the episode "Cap'n Croak!", when Bones believed he had turned Captain Hook into a frog. Jake and his crew weren't very certain that Bones is magician material. The sea pups knew if any one on Never Land that could help with magic, it would be Misty. The pirates reached Misty's cottage and inform her of their dilemma. Misty tried to revert the spell but nothing happened, and suddenly the frog leaped off, with Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones chasing after the frog. Misty, unable to inform them that the frog was not Captain Hook, used her magic to locate the real Hook for Jake and his crew could rescue him. Misty returns in the episode "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!", Jake and his crew pay a visit to Misty's cottage. While entertaining the young pirate, Misty accidentally triggering the Shadow Wand reverting herself back into the evil Sea Witch who plans to turn the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once again. After the battle, the Sea Witch now powerless due to the destruction of her Shadow Wand confesses the reason she wanted to turn the princess to gold is that she refused to be her friend when they were children claiming the cruel pranks she played on the princess were only to make her laugh. The Pirate Princess forgives the Witch for her action and becomes friends once again transforming the witch back into Misty the Wonderful Witch. Misty makes a nonspeaking cameo in the episode "Smee-erella!" attending Red Jessica's pirate convention she could be seen conversing with Captain Flynn. Later the duo are seen dancing during the pirate waltz. In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off", Misty was a contested in the Coconut Cook-Off. Captain Hook's uses Misty's magical recipe book to cheat in the cook-off accidentally conjuring up a giant soufflé monster that kidnaps Izzy and carries her to Belch Mountain. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully along with Misty follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster, this works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. Misty reappears in the episode "Witch Hook" after Captain Hook uncover the Sea Witch's magic mirror and transform himself into a witch. Hook turns Jake into a coward, Izzy and the rest of the crew take Jake to Mist's cottage for her assistance. But Hook's magic proves too powerful for Misty to revert by her hands. However Misty knew if anything could restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls. After restoring Jake's courage and defeating Captain Hook, Jake and his crew retrieve the magic mirror and decide to take it back to Misty to keep it safe from Hook. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Witches Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Protagonists